Complete
by Natmonkey
Summary: Sweet lesbian action featuring elven mage Crestacia, courtesy of Draguna.


_For my beloved Draggeta (or Draguna, whichever name you go by these days). Happy birthday! _

_

* * *

_Crestacia realized she had fallen in love with Leliana after they had travelled together for a few weeks. Every time the pretty redhead was near, her heart would begin beating faster; every time she spoke in that delightful Orlesian accent, a lump would form in her throat; every time her radiant sky blue eyes met hers, her stomach would tie itself in pleasant knots. All she wanted to do was run her fingers through that silky-looking red hair; to kiss those voluptuous lips; to caress that creamy skin.

In the Circle tower, her old home, the elven mage had never felt anything like this. She had briefly flirted with Alistair, but the spark was just not _there_. He was handsome enough, and nice too. Many times she had wondered just why she wasn't attracted to him. And now she knew: apparently the ladies appealed more to her.

This wasn't just any lady though, it was _Leliana_ we were talking about here. She knew so many stories, had seen so many things. How would she tell her? Should she tell her? She'd been mulling that over for days when the assassins attacked, intent on taking her love's life. Naturally they never stood a chance, and when their leader revealed that Leliana's former bard-master was behind the attempt, Crestacia couldn't run to Denerim fast enough to kill the bitch. Never in her life had the girl felt such pure anger.

But when Marjolaine lay dead at her feet and Leliana grew silent and pensive, she wondered if she had done the right thing. Guilt stabbed into her innards when the bard confessed that she had loved her master, how she feared that she used others the way Marjolaine had used her. Crestacia was quick to take the other girl in her arms and tell her that no, she was a good person, not at all like Marjolaine was. And she meant every word of it.

In spite of the encouraging words, Leliana took some time to herself, nearly breaking the mage's heart. It would be days before they would speak properly again.

* * *

When they were both standing guard by the campfire, the bard unexpectedly spoke up. "Do you remember our discussion?"

Startled by the sudden words, Crestacia almost jumped up. "Yes, of course I do."

"I just wanted to tell you that you were right." From across the fire, the other woman showed her a gentle smile. "I know now that I am not like Marjolaine. Sometimes it takes another to show us the truths we hide from ourselves. And for that, I thank you."

"Oh..." The elven girl felt a warm blush creep into her face. "It was my pleasure," she replied shyly.

Leliana loved that about her companion; that one moment she was full of confidence, and painfully shy the next. She simply adored watching the elegant tips of those pointed ears turn a slight shade of pink, her cheeks a darker hue. It formed a nice contrast with her aquamarine eyes, the artist in her said. The bard had noticed that she had become quite fond of their fearless leader, perhaps even more fond than she should be. No, not perhaps: she was absolutely madly in love with the girl. Nobody had ever given her this feeling before. But how would she tell her? Should she tell her? Did Crestacia even have romantic feelings towards other women? She herself had known for many years that she fancied the girls more than the boys. Sure, she liked men well enough, but they only managed to warm her bed. Women, on the other hand, were also capable of warming her heart.

Here she was, a bard, supposedly a master with words, but yet she couldn't find the right ones to convey her feelings to the woman she loved. She was actually tempted to just tell her, right now, to just let the words spill from her lips in a flood of endearments.

Lately however, Crestacia had been distracted, as she was now. The young woman was silently staring into the flames, her chestnut hair illuminated by the glow. Often the bard would wonder how her love would look with her hair unwound from that tight bun, if she could run her fingers through those dark brown tresses. Ah, but there she was again, on another flight of fancy that made her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Leliana vehemently shook her head. No, now wouldn't be the best moment to bowl her friend over with a passionate declaration of love.

* * *

During their stay at an obscure inn in Denerim, neither Crestacia nor Leliana could sleep. Both they tossed and turned in their beds, thinking heated thoughts of the other. They had touched themselves, eyes closed, pretending they were not alone, hands trailing down their bodies, massaging their breasts, their nipples, trained fingers stroking them into climax. A frustrated climax, because in fact they were all by themselves and those hands were their own.

'I cannot go on like this any longer,' Crestacia thought to herself. Just as she had lit her lamp and was gathering her resolve to go to Leliana, to tell her how she felt, there was a knock on her door. Wondering who would be bothering her at this time of night, the girl padded to the door and opened it. Lo and behold, it was none other than her love.

Leliana gulped when the door opened and she saw the elven girl standing on the other side. She was wearing a blue nightgown, tight and slightly transparent. Like most elves, Crestacia was slim and graceful, but she had curves in all the right places. When the bard had finally made up her mind to go and tell the mage about her feelings, she hadn't expected this beautiful sight.

"I couldn't sleep," she whispered. "May I come in?"

Crestacia nodded. "Of course." Once inside, she gestured for her guest to sit on the bed. "Are you... feeling better about what happened with Marjolaine?" she asked timidly, her resolve vanished into thin air.

"Yes, a little better." Leliana settled herself comfortably on the soft mattress and smiled. Marjolaine was the last thing on her mind now. "I have something I need to tell you. Come, sit."

The other girl obediently did as she was told. "Yes? Is there something I can do for you?" Being this close to her love always made Crestacia feel very hot. Inwardly she cursed the blood rushing to her face. Why was she so damned easy to blush?

"I just wanted to tell you, I..." Leliana sighed. She had written so many poems, knew so many songs, and yet, in the presence of this blushing beauty no eloquent words would come to her. Some bard she was. "You are a joy to be around, I feel safe when I'm with you and I... You're my friend, but sometimes I think we could be more than that." Collecting all of her courage, she finally said: "I love you." Not the most articulate of speeches, but the redhead thought the message should be clear. Even if her affections would not be reciprocated, she felt relieved just saying it.

Crestacia was stunned. Her friend's words tumbled through her mind at a dizzying speed. What should she say? Clearly they shared the same feelings and in fact there was only one thing she could say: "I love you too."

These four magic words came out in a tiny, trembling whisper and set the bard's heart aflame. Now the time for words was done and there could be only action. Scooting a little closer to her beloved, Leliana cupped the girl's face in her hands and slowly, slowly approached to brush her lips against the other's.

Even that slight contact sent a shiver down Crestacia's spine and made her sigh softly in delight. Leliana immediately made use of her parted lips, gently slipping her tongue into the elven girl's mouth. When their tongues touched, it felt like an electric current travelled through their bodies.

This time the inexperienced young mage uttered a surprised moan. Somewhere inside of her, instinct awakened and she wrapped her arms around Leliana's narrow waist to pull her closer, to feel her body against her own. Their tongues danced around one another, teased and caressed.

The bard's white, impossibly frilly nightgown didn't cling to her body, for which Crestacia was very grateful. Her delicate hand abandoned its place around the other's waist and found its way under the dress, up her smooth thigh. Despite her previous anxiety, the mage was now almost bursting with confidence. Only one word pounded through her brain: _want_, _want_, _want_... When her searching fingers had reached her sweetheart's panties, a hand stopped her.

"Not yet, my dearest," Leliana whispered tenderly. "Let me show you first how much I love you. I've waited for this for so long." And so she gently laid her companion down on the bed, eyes sparkling, lips curved into a loving smile.

The elf simply nodded in response, all coherent thought gone from her mind, let alone the ability to form proper words. Lost in those radiant blue eyes, she was unable to do anything but stare up at the lovely woman who was now straddling her hips. But her reverie didn't last long as the redhead slowly stripped off her nightgown to reveal a lacy camisole and equally lacy panties. Abruptly the young woman snapped out of it and reached up, tracing her lover's ribcage, the curve of her waist, of her hip. The breasts she would save for later.

Leliana bent down to kiss her again, revelling in feeling her soft lips, tasting her sweet tongue. Soon the bard's voluptuous lips travelled down the silky skin of Crestacia's neck; carefully she nipped and nibbled, kissed and licked. The mage could only sigh and moan under her ministrations, eyes closed. Never before had she felt this loved and downright spoiled. Slowly the straps of her dress slipped down her shoulders, lower and lower, baring her breasts.

When soft lips closed around her hard nipple, followed by a massaging hand, the young mage arched her back and moaned loudly. For a moment Leliana stopped to admire her beloved's bosom. Crestacia had the cutest breasts she had ever seen; they were small and perky, the perfect size to play with, adorned with crimson nipples. They looked as sweet as their owner. Said owner whimpered from the lack of her lover's touch, opening her eyes to see what was going on.

"Aren't you eager?" the bard giggled before pouring all of her attention into the breasts before her once more. The sound of her laughter and lilting accent gave the other girl goose bumps.

Softly Crestacia moaned her love's name, running her fingers through her short hair. "I just love your voice."

"Really? You are so sweet." Leliana smiled and moved up again. "I love everything about you. Your eyes..." A kiss just above each eye. "Your precious little nose..." A kiss on the tip of her nose. "Your beautiful lips..." Here she lingered longer, savouring the feel of those lips. "And how could I forget your ears?" she concluded, playfully nipping at one of the pointed ends. "You are a beautiful creature."

Crestacia giggled. "So are you." Taking advantage of her sweetheart's exposed neck, she covered it with tiny kisses. Her hands moved down her back to squeeze the bard's round bottom. "Hmm nice," she muttered. "Very nice." The elf felt very bold and so quickly flipped them over, switching their positions.

"Naughty, naughty," Leliana chided. She clicked her tongue in mock annoyance and got back on top. "You will get your turn, I promise. Now be a good girl and let me play with you..." Her hand crept up the mage's thigh, higher and higher, until it had found its prize.

When those fingers brushed her eager wetness, Crestacia gasped. Down there nobody had touched her but herself. And now this beautiful, worldly woman slipped her hand into her panties and began teasingly stroking her there, avoiding her most sensitive area.

Leliana was surprised by the amount of moisture that coated her fingers; they had only just begun and already the juices were flowing copiously. And the moaning sounds she elicited by simply caressing her swollen lips... Very promising. Suddenly she felt the urge to bring her beloved to climax, to watch her writhe in ecstasy under her touch. An urge she gladly gave in to. Her skilful fingers quickly found the girl's little pulsating bump.

Only a few gentle strokes, and Crestacia experienced the most spectacular orgasm of her life. Maybe it was because Leliana was really good, maybe it was because she wasn't doing it herself, but the waves of pleasure flowing through her body were more intense than they had ever been, her moans louder. Stars sparkled at the edge of her vision when she opened them afterwards, greeted by the sight of her lover smiling down upon her.

Crestacia's face contorting into a mask of pure pleasure, moans coming from between her parted lips, was the most beautiful thing the bard had ever seen. Right now she was thanking her lucky stars she had found this wonderful creature. Bringing her hand up to her face, she inhaled deeply. 'Hmm, such a nice scent,' she thought. She found that the taste pleased her too as she licked the wetness off her fingers. Salty and sweet at the same time.

With wide eyes the elf watched her lover taste her juices. Swallowing away the lump in her throat, the desire to do the same to the other. "Please, show me how to touch you," she begged. Her hands were almost itching to caress every inch of bare skin she could find.

"I don't think you need me to show you anything," the redhead purred. "Just do what your mind, your _body_ tells you to." She positioned herself next to the mage, pulling her onto herself.

In one fluid motion Crestacia removed the lacy camisole that was (barely) hiding her love's shapely body. Leliana quickly raised her arms to help her; her short red hair came away dishevelled when her top passed her head. The elven girl giggled at the sight, only used to seeing every strand impeccably in place. Lovingly she tidied the bard's hair before kissing her with great tenderness. Her hands cupped her soft breasts, larger and less perky than her own, but no less beautiful. She squeezed gently and rolled the nipples between thumb and forefinger as she often did to herself. Soon her mouth followed her hands.

Moaning softly, Leliana's trembling hands removed every pin that held Crestacia's bun together until it uncoiled all on its own and chestnut hair fell around her face like a gossamer curtain. She let the dark tresses slip through her fingers, just as she so often had imagined. It felt softer and smoother than she could ever have thought it would. But finally getting to touch her hair was nothing compared to feeling her love's lips around her nipple, her tongue flicking along the tip. Her moaning increased in intensity and her hands reflexively gripped the dark hair that surrounded her.

Previously Crestacia had her eyes closed, simply exploring Leliana's body by feel. She was shocked when she opened them, because her love's skin was littered with scars. Momentarily she was confused, until she remembered that the bard had been tortured back in Orlais. Her heart was overflowing with love and pity as she showered her with kisses, paying special attention to the old wounds.

Worry came over the redhead when the elven girl's caresses halted, worry that she would not find her beautiful with all those unsightly scars. But then the kisses returned with a vengeance and she uttered a sigh of both relief and delight.

Crestacia made her way down her lover's toned stomach, kissing and nibbling. When she had reached the edge of her panties, she slowly pulled them down and kissed every bit of skin that was revealed. After what seemed like an eternity, the tiny garment was gone and casually thrown away. Gently she spread the other woman's creamy thighs to admire the area in between. It had a pale shade of pink, the lips swollen and glistening with anticipation. She bent down to get a taste.

"Wait!" Leliana suddenly exclaimed.

Crestacia raised her head. "Hmm?" The indescribable scent of the bard's honey pot teased her nostrils. So close, and yet so far.

"We can please each other at the same time, you know." The redhead's voice had a mischievous tone to it, her eyes a naughty glitter. She lay on her side and directed the other to lay down so they were head to crotch.

"Just a moment." The mage quickly shed her remaining clothing before following the directions. In seconds she had buried her face in her companion's lap.

Leliana smiled at her enthusiasm and followed her example. Coating her finger in her love's slick juices, she slowly slipped it between her wet lips. The moist flesh clung to her incredibly tightly; the bard in her felt proud to be the first to touch this pure young woman.

Crestacia bit her lip when she felt that finger enter her. It hurt, yet only a little; the pleasure was far greater. But then she realized she shouldn't be panting into Leliana's nether lips like an oxygen-deprived fish; she should be making her feel as good as she was feeling now. So she mimicked what the other was doing and entered her with a thoroughly moistened finger. The soft walls contracted around it; she revelled in feeling that softness, that wetness. She licked around her finger and the sweet taste made her dizzy. A low purring noise tumbled from her love's lips.

It was a surprise for Leliana, to feel the mage treat her like that. But as they say, monkey see, monkey do. And this monkey was a quick learner. Eagerly the redhead lapped up the juices leaking out of her beloved; they were now flowing so abundantly she couldn't even keep up. Finally she gave up on it and turned to gently circling her pulsating bud, which was practically begging for her attention. Her finger moved in and out of her smoothly. An intense sting of pure pleasure stabbed into her stomach when Crestacia mimicked her again, running her tongue along her clitoris.

The lovers lavished each other with attention, a thin layer of sweat forming on their bodies. Crestacia was the first to experience her release, but was soon followed over the edge by Leliana. Together they climaxed; they quivered and writhed as the waves of ecstasy flowed through them.

After this first joint orgasm, many more followed. Outside the sun was already coming up when the lovers nestled into each other's arms, heavy with fatigue and satisfaction. Sleep came easily to them, knowing that they had finally found the one thing that could make them complete.


End file.
